


Sorrow in love

by fruityrat05



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Human AU, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityrat05/pseuds/fruityrat05
Summary: I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry for how short this is.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 2





	Sorrow in love

It had been 2 years- and Jasper couldn’t do it any longer. Each second burned more than the last and his chest felt like it raged with wildfire. 2 years since he had been able to cup his lovers face in his hands and gaze into her eyes, 2 years since he had seen her eyes light up each time she locked eyes with him- and 2 years since he had laid against the hospital bed begging for her to return.

That same night her heart gave out was the same night he lost everything he ever lived for. She had given him warmth when he shivered. She had held his hand when he realized they wouldn’t grow old together. She let him comfort her when her hair fell out. She had given him a reason to live and cherish each memory.

His health deteriorated each day and he had stopped visiting her grave, knowing it would hurt too much- except today. Today was their 5th anniversary, and he wanted to visit her.

He walked along the path of the cemetery with a bouquet in hand, wearing a black coat and a suit, knowing this day was special.

He stopped when his eyes landed on the white marble grave before approaching it and smiling. He traced his fingers along the engraved lettering stopping at the familiar name, “Mary Alice Brandon,” his voice was barely a whisper, yet the name rolled off his tongue, his velvet voice sweetening the sound of the name.

“Hey darlin’, happy anniversary,” he crouched down to the ground placing the flowers in the glass jar in front of the headstone, “I’m sorry for not visiting as much. Life has been hard and I’m struggling to hold on.. I miss you, I miss you so much,” his voice broke at the last words as he struggled to hold his grace together. He could see all the memories he had shared with her flash in his mind- their first kiss, their first dance as a married couple- even in their last moments, she had managed to make them bearable. 

“I’m so sorry, I could have been better,” his voice cracked as he fell on his knees, letting the burning ache crash through his body, “I miss you so much- it isn’t the same without you, I don’t smile when I watch movies anymore, knowing I can’t rub your back,” he took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the corner of the headstone, gazing his eyes over the name, “I still wait for you to wake up in the morning so I can make you breakfast,” he chuckled to himself before drying his tears with the sleeve of his coat, “some habits just don’t break I guess..” 

He didn’t care that the people walking past stared at him as he cried because he knew some of them did the same- some even stopped in their paths giving him a look of sympathy- something he dismissed by hiding his face in his palms. 

“I know you feel better now, but I can’t help but wonder if you miss me too..”

He sat there for hours before heading home, quickly taking off his coat before moving to the couch and then falling asleep, the sound of the cars driving by slowly lulling him into a deep slumber.

Just as sleep started to overtake him, he felt the warm touch of a pixie-like hand on his shoulder, smiling to himself although he knew it wasn’t real, it was nice to see that she cared.. if it was really her.


End file.
